


At the Turn of the Tide

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: A collection of my Theon headcanons





	At the Turn of the Tide

Theon looked at the shore in front of him in disbelief.

The creature in front of him was still a baby from the looks of it, and it was barely alive.

When he crouched down to get a better look at it, it wrapped one of its tentacles around his arm. A plea for help, it seemed.

"You have to be shitting me." he muttered 

A kraken. A goddamn baby kraken.

"It's a sign from the Gods." someone said "You need to bring it to the hall and show it to your father."

Theon's face was blank, but inside, he was screaming.

He couldn't care for it, but he couldn't let it die either.

And for once, he didn't know what to do.


End file.
